


Lost and Found

by bluehairedboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adonis is too sweet for the world, Fluff, M/M, Narukami is the big sis we all know, Plot Without Plot, Too much fluff, a friend's request, literally just sugar in it, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: Narukami and Adonis goes on a date on one special day and Adonis just hope everything will go as he wants it to go.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been kind of inactive lately, I'm sorry!
> 
> But I am back with a new story, ensemble stars-- this is actually one of my favorite pairings, the two are just too adorable.
> 
> I hope none of you gets diabetes because of this.

Narukami likes to go on dates with his lover. On every occasion possible, he would make sure that they could go on a date together, whether it is a simple date in a café, or going to the cinema, sometimes even going to the Amusement Park or the beach, anything that will please him and his lover, Adonis. The two have been dating for the past few months now and everything is sugar and everything nice. They understand each other very perfectly, having going through almost no arguments. Even if they do have an argument, they will settle things really quickly and make up.

Today is a very special occasion, however. Knights and Undead seems to have no practice schedule today so the two has agreed to meet up in front of the school gates after school, already planning on going on for another date. Let’s be real, their unit members know that they go on a date every week. However, today is Narukami’s birthday, so Adonis has planned something for his lover. 

The school bell rings and Adonis quickly tidies up and shoves everything into his bag and slings it over his shoulder before speed-walking out of the class and quietly wait for Narukami beside his class’ door. Outside, he can hear the lovely sound of Narukami’s voice chuckling and saying goodbye to his friends before he walks out of the class, of course, coming face to face with Adonis the moment he does walk out. “Oh, Adonis-chan! I thought we agreed to meet at the school gate?”

Sheepishly, the purple haired boy scratched the back of his head, “Well, today is your birthday so I want to pick you up,” well, Adonis has always been such a sweet, sweet, innocent boy who is always true with his words, having no guts to lie or hurt other’s feelings. The blond boy squeals in delight and plants a small peck upon Adonis’ cheek and proceeds to hug his arm.

“My, aren’t you such a sweet person, Adonis-chan?” tapping on his lover’s cheek lightly with his empty hand, Narukami urges him to begin walking by lightly pulling on the arm he is currently hugging. The two then walks outside the school building, with Adonis thinking of a response to give to Narukami, wondering whether he is truly a sweet person or was the blond joking. Well, knowing the blond Knights member, Adonis believes that Narukami will never joke about that. 

The purple haired boy then turns to his lover, “Well, I always try my best for you, so I hope I am a sweet person to you, Narukami,” he answers finally, upon heading towards the bus stop, in which the bus will arrive in 3 minutes or so, so they have a few minutes to chat a bit before going to the place that Adonis has decided for the two of them, or rather, for Narukami. 

For a moment, the blond remains quiet and he blushes bright red, wondering if Adonis is flirting with him or is he just really honest with his words because with the presence of Hakaze Kaoru in Undead, Narukami is positive that Adonis would pick up a thing or two from him about flirting or things like that. “Oh, dear, you sure have your way with words, have you not?”   
“I don’t really think that way, I am just being honest with you, is that wrong?” Adonis tilts his head.

“No, God, no, of course not, Adonis-chan. How could that ever be wrong?” 

“I’m glad, then,” the boy looks away for a brief moment, noticing the bus approaching them, “Ah, let’s go, Narukami,” Adonis tugs on Narukami by his smooth fingers, clasping their hands together and intertwining their finger together and they stepped into the bus, soon finding two empty seats, and sitting down. 

“Adonis-chan, I am really luck to have you as my boyfriend, now do tell me, where are we going?” Narukami leans in closer to Adonis, giving the boy his best puppy eyes, which always work in any given circumstances, but this particular one. Adonis has prepared himself for this, so no, it will not work this time, no matter how much the Undead member wishes to tell his lover.

“I’m sorry, Narukami, but it is a secret,” instead, Adonis plants a quick peck on Narukami’s lips and hugs him with one arm as the bus pulls away from the bus stop. Truth to be told, Adonis hopes that he remembers the direction, since Koga was not much of help when he asked him about Google Maps. He does not wish to ruin the day by forgetting the direction, of course. He wants today to be perfect for Narukami.

At the peck, Narukami has his eyes closed, but puffs his cheeks out when he realizes that the trick does not work. However, he believes in Adonis and what he has planed for today, so he plays along, “Alright, Adonis-chan, I will let you lead me to the place you have picked today~” he says in a sing song tone, playfully leaning his head on Adonis’ shoulder, chuckling lightly and sighing in content at the thought of being spoiled by Adonis on his birthday. 

Well, Narukami is always spoiled by Adonis almost most of the time, but on his birthday, he is thrilled with the thought of being spoiled more than usual. Things like Adonis feeding him and letting him be the little spoon when they’re cuddling (not like Narukami has always been the big spoon, but his ‘big sister’ instinct always kicks in when he embraces Adonis, wanting to appreciate every bits of his purple haired lover. Though there are times where the blond is the little spoon instead. Times like when he feels so down he breaks down and Adonis soothes him and showers him with kisses all over as he appreciates every inch of Narukami’s body.), or perhaps the gentlemanly act Adonis pulls, he can imagine it growing sweeter and more affectionate. Though of course, Narukami too, always spoils Adonis in return. It’s common between the two.

The bus pulls up on the nth bus stop and Adonis stands up while being hugged by the arm by Narukami, who automatically stands up when he does, and the two walks out of the bus, hand in hand, after bidding farewell to the bus driver and thanking him (it was mainly Adonis since the sweet boy is too good for the world. Narukami pulled on his cheek and giggled, pointing out how cute he was after that.).

Adonis pulls his phone up and opens the gallery, tapping on the image which is a screenshot of the route he had had Koga helped him got. (Poor impatient Koga kept yelling at Adonis when he kept tapping on the wrong button to screenshot that he had to do it for him instead.) Then, Adonis read carefully, making sure he’s not—they are not on the wrong bus stop, before beginning heading towards the direction of their date today.

“It won’t be far, so you don’t have to worry about getting tired at all, Narukami,” says the boy, reassuring Narukami, who always complain during Track and Field Club, saying that he’s only there to see hard-working boys and not to participate because he’s delicate (he is the same person who slammed his hand on a fucking wall to the point of cracking it just to defend some girl who was getting hit on by thugs, or something like that).

“I swear to God you are the sweetest person on earth. I hope I don’t get diabetes~” he replies, snuggling against Adonis’ arm, refusing to let go in any given circumstances. Obviously he knows Adonis doesn’t mind, if the boy does then he would have let go or not even do it in the first place. He just wants to show the affection he holds against the Undead member and let him know how much he loves him with all his heart.

They keep walking for a good 10 minutes while chatting lightly and laughing together, being sweet with each other and complimenting each other’s Units. Truly, they are the sweetest couple around and people would just stop and stare, “Is that Narukami Arashi from Knights and Otogari Adonis from Undead?” one whispers to another, in which the person asked lifts his head up a bit and shrugs, “Dunno, they look cute together though,” before going back to the game he is playing. 

Suddenly, at the end of the street Adonis stops walking and glances down at his phone, zooming in and out of the screen, sweating slightly in hopes that he doesn’t go the wrong way and ruin their whole beautiful date just because of Adonis’ bad sense in direction. He will truly hate himself for still getting lost despite the fact that he has gotten help from Koga. He says something under his breath and looks at Narukami, guilt vivid in his eyes, “Arashi— I— I am so sorry—“ he confesses, gripping his phone tightly. 

However, Narukami smiles sweetly and caresses Adonis’ cheek, squeezing his arm with other hand very comfortingly and he cooes softly, “Oh, Adonis-chan, it’s fine. I understand, you don’t mean it, and it’s okay,” he kisses the boy’s lips lightly, “Don’t apologize, okay, we’ll find our way back, now, tell me where we are heading, so I can be of help.”

Slowly feeling better, but not less, guilty, Adonis answers, “Hakaze-senpai told me that there’s a garden café not far from this place, but he refuses to tell me the exact spot so I had Oogami helped me look it up on Google, but I’m afraid that I have gone the wrong way by mistake.” 

“I did not refuse—“ there is a familiar voice whining at the statement Adonis made, followed by a “Shut up, Kao-kun, you’re ruining everything!” and a, “You both are being loud, dumbasses!”, somewhere that is definitely close to them and the two looks around for the source of voice. Well, Narukami definitely knows to whom the voices belongs to and he can say he’s pretty amused, noting the fact that the two will be followed because of several reasons.

With an amused smile upon his face, Narukami pulls Adonis’ arm and pulls him towards the right direction, jogging lightly, because he happens to know exactly where because there isn’t any other garden café in the area except the one Adonis mentioned earlier (also because he wants to get away from the three and let them fight each other because oh well won’t that be fun?). 

“Narukami?”

“Call me Arashi, I love it when you call me by my first name, Adonis-chan.”

“Well I— if you say so, Arashi.” 

Narukami feels like there are butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks turns rosy, but he hides it away by laughing lightly and enters the café upon arriving. They are led to the table for two, reserved under Adonis’ name and by the looks of it, Adonis has plead to the waiter to decorate the table a bit so it has more sweetness and cuteness in it, just the way Narukami likes it best.

The purple haired boy pulls the chair out for Narukami, who smiles as sweet as honey and thanks the boy before sitting down effortlessly elegantly, the he too, sits down across the other, smiling softly at Narukami, who still has a bit of pink shade upon his features, complimenting his looks. 

They order their foods and drinks, making sure that they both order their favorite foods, obviously not forgetting dessert either, and when the waitress leaves, Adonis takes hold both of Narukami’s hands and clasps them between his own, slightly larger hands, staring deep into his lover’s golden orbs with his own hazel-golden orbs, staying quiet for a few moments because he is trying to form words in his head so he doesn’t say the wrong thing by accident. 

“Arashi, happy birthday It’s not something as special as I have hoped it would be, but, I would like to stress that I love you, from the bottom of my heart, without a single doubt and, I also would like to apologize, despite knowing that you have told me to not apologize, but I feel like I have to, and for that, I’m sorry,” he says, slowly, “I will make it up to you when we’re back home, I will show you how much I love and adore you, every inch of you.”

Narukami’s eyes glistens and he sobs a bit, tears dribbling down his cheeks, and he smiles, trying so hard to not cry loudly because of how sweet Adonis is, because he still thinks that he doesn’t deserve that sweet, sweet boy. “Oh, Adonis-chan, I love you too, I love your flaws and imperfections, all about you and honestly I don’t need anything more than you. You—you are enough,” he manages to say between his sobs, pulling Adonis’ hands close and planting a kiss on them. “I would never have it any other way, Adonis-chan. All that I need is right in front of me.” 

Adonis smiles and removes a hand to wipe away the tears from Narukami’s eyes before caressing his cheek lovingly, “Thank you, Narukami,” he murmurs quietly, pulling his lover closer and pressing a kiss on his lips before pulling away. The two stays like that, staring at each other deeply, the world seems to have no other people except them.

“So, Adonis-chan, if you are ever lost, anyway, anywhere, please come to me for help, because I will always find you.”


End file.
